Marvel: 2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: Jono is Human!
Right now, Scott sits in the staff rec room. He has a notebook in his lap as he leans back in a lazy chair, jotting down ideas and concepts for some danger room session for Jonothan. The radio plays in the background, some rock and roll station this time. He always listens to a random selection, just happy to have the radio playing. It is very late, likely about two in the morning. He yawns and rubs his face before he starts making some more notes. Jonothon woke to pain, and that quickly shifted to terror. The fear didn't last all that one once he realized what the trouble was, but that doesn't mean he had any idea just what the hell was going on. Trying to call out gets him no where. Not because there aren't people to hear, but because he's trying to call telepathically. Can't use telepathy when you don't have it any more. Scott is quite literally the first one Jono finds after some searching in the wee hours of the morning. Wearing black pajama pants and a badly worn Queen t-shirt, he not quite bursts into the room, looking a bit wide-eyed until he spots Scott. There's relief in finally having found someone. The first attempt to speak doesn't get him anyway. Telepathy attempt again, but the second has a hoarse British voice reaching Scott's ears, "Something's happened!" Something? Sorry, he's rattled. At first it doesn't even register that Scott heard it physically and not mentally, and he just looks up with no panic himself from his notepad. "Jono...what is it?" He sounds vaguely concerned, thinking that you look just fine to him. It might gain a different expression if you didn't have a shirt on covering up the major physical evidence. "Did you have a nightmare?" Honestly, he doesn't know what else would upset Jono, considering that the alarm systems haven't gone off at the school. He falters when Scott doesn't instantly clue in. Of course Scott can't, but Jonothon's not thinking that way. "I'm talking at you!" The teen exclaims, some fear in his tone. To further that, he wrenches his shirt up to show his entirely whole chest. Too bad he didn't gain any weight with the change. Yep, still skinny. "I'm breathing! My telepathy doesn't work! Nothing does." ....wait. He stops and looks a little stunned, shirt dropping back down. "I'm human again." Stunned! Woah. Scott goes, "Umm...don't you al...," then it hits him and he jumps up, dropping the notepad. "Wait, you aren't using telepathy!" And then Scott suddenly pauses and stops breathing himself when he sees your chest whole. Shock much? Yes, it takes until Scott feels himself starting to turn blue to breathe again. "I...don't know what to say. I don't know how it could happen." Something in the danger room? A glitch? But it is only hard-light technology and doesn't reach outside of the Danger Room. Furthermore, it shouldn't have abilities to influence Jono's mind. So that would be an illogical conclusion, would it not? Or is it? It is still alien technology that is not fully understood. Jono can likely tell Scott's mind is working in overdrive right now. "May I?" He motions toward Jono, as if asking for permission to approach him to check his 'live' status. Jonothon is a bit numb with all this, as things sink in, and he merely nods for allowing Scott to check his vitals. The teen is not only breathing, but he has a pulse too. "..I can feel my heart pounding." Said with a bit of hoarse wonder. Looks the same, but the young man is clearly whole again. No fire, and not even a ruffle of that auburn hair. Dark, brown eyes are filled with a strange combination of fear and wonder. "I've no idea what happened. Was sleeping and then I woke. Something hurt, and I was gasping for air." Scott does check, touching two fingers to your neck. A hand on your chest to feel the rise and fall of it. "That would do it. Suddenly having bodily functions you did not have before, it would take time for the body to adjust." Logical sense, at least there is something that makes logical sense! "You are very much alive from what I can tell." He shakes his head. "I don't know why this happened but...," he then cautions, "Don't count on it being this way forever Jono." Basically, don't get your hopes up. "How about you take a seat?" Should he run you through your day? The last couple days? Scott really doesn't know what to do in a situation like this...he doesn't want to wake up The Professor yet. Uncomfortable with the checking, the teen doesn't show that and merely watches Scott. He trusts his friend, but he's a little unused to physical contact these days. About to say something about why this happened, Jonothon stops and looks down about not getting his hopes up. That has his jaw tightening and he shrugs, "Sure." A seat? Alright. Moving past Scott, he settles into a seat, mindful of his bare toes. Yet does nothing about it. "There's no way it could have been the danger room, could it?" Having thought the same things Scott did. "I was thinking about that, but it seems illogical. A remote possibility, but a slim one. Also, I have shown no il...odd effects." He almost said ill effects. Even though he has no control over his mutant powers, he wouldn't want to give them up. Then again, at least he is still alive unlike you. Scott moves to pick the notebook up from the floor and closes it before also having a seat. If he was Logan he would likely say: 'Enjoy it while you can and go spend time with Lily'. But he isn't, he is conservative Scott. Jonothon nods agreement that it doesn't seem likely. "I don't see it either, but I'm not sure if I'm thinking right. Why would what amounts to light made origami change me so drastically?" But his powers were strange in there. Even if that was entirely unrelated. "Are you feeling all right?" Letting the ill effects thing slide. This isn't an ill thing at all, and he knows you really didn't mean it that way. Also, the more he speaks the better his voice gets. Still the same accent. You might realize at some point that he sounds exactly the same. "No, I feel completely fine. We can step outside if you want me to test out my powers, but I'm not removing my glasses as a precaution inside. I prefer to keep the room in one piece," Scott comments. He then sighs, "We will have to speak to The Professor in the morning and tell him what has happened. Perhaps Forge or Hank might have something to say about it." Scott appears so thoughtful, his expression almost strained. "In the meantime, consider yourself off-duty for safety reason." He is split. He wants you to be whole and happy, but Jono not being a mutant doesn't seem to rest well in his mind. Could he be a little a little bigot himself? He hopes not. Shoulders slump and the teen lifts his hands, "You don't need to prove anything, mate. I'm just worried. This is bloody strange." Very strange indeed. "..Christ, I'm going to have to eat." A dumb stuck look at that. Eat and all the problems that go with that. That he's off duty has him looking down again. No, can't blame Scott at all for that. What use is he on the team without his powers? His telepathy especially. "I understand. This lasts and I'll have to leave the school, won't I?" Another unhappy thought. A pause then, "I don't know. You are in your final year of high school Jono, I would think you could stay. Your life just may take a different track than you were originally thinking it would take. Just because you are without powers, doesn't mean you can't make a difference for the mutant cause, not by a long shot," Scott advises. He then smirks a touch, "Yes, seems you will have to eat and go to the bathroom just like everyone else." Then more seriously once again, "Jono, just remember, mutant or not, doesn't influence if you can be friends with us, or even our ally. You are still 'family'. Your powers alone didn't make you family, it was your own actions and personality that made you 'one of us'." Simone is another not so happy camper! She woke up a little bit ago to ..strange sensations. Then more. After turning on the light she discovered to her great displeasure and shock her wings were gone! OMG! and boy does she have a massive headache! thankfully it isn't an all out panic attack like sensation due to the fact the majority of the school is still asleep. She then took about 10 minutes to focus, tell herself she could handle this.. and then purposefully strides out to find out what on tarnation is going on! She hears some voices..and more importantly feels the barrage of active emotions and follows them.. She opens the door to the lounge, dressed in her house coat and PJs.. "uhm.. hey? I..think something..is happening.. not good happening.." she says faintly. Jonothon gives Scott a dour expression. He's sitting in a chair, wearing long, black pajama pants, and a worn Queen t-shirt. Someone didn't bother to dress after getting out of bed, but then it's 2am or so. "Mate, do you really think I'd be any use here at all as a normal human?" There's a bitterness to that. "I appreciate the sentiment, but if this doesn't change I don't know what I'll do." But he doesn't expect to remain here. Lily is treated somewhat different after all, even here. "..." Doesn't get a chance to start as Simone is there in the doorway. The teen straightens, looking bed-mussed. "You too? What's going on.. your wings!" Are gone. Duh, Jono. And yes, he's speaking. Also sounds just as he did telepathically. Scott comments, "Why not? Lily doesn't have any amazing powers useful for superhero work, and she is working to make a difference through social change and community effort as her long-term goals. The school is more than just putting out superheroes." Scott then glances up as well, "What's wrong Simone?" His frown deepening as he suddenly wonders if Simone has tested out the new Danger Room yet as well. He stands up. He is concerned and worried, but he tries to keep it subdued out of habit. His team is falling apart, Jono is suddenly doubting his usefulness in life, and now Simone may be a normal human as well...he has plenty to be concerned about. Simone shivers as she slumps down into a chair. The intensity of the emotions is severe.. nearly overwhelming.. but there is an upside. Jono is happy.. so that rather evens out the horror she was feeling previously. She rubs at the bridge of her nose, between the eyes. ow. "..D..did something happen to Lily too? w...Jono..you are talking!" she gasps out with a delayed reaction, her eyes widening! Do not freak out! she takes in a deep breath. "Scott.. my wings are gone! and I don't feel right.. " Oh yes, he's very pleased, but he's also incredibly concerned. Especially as he's watching Simone. "My powers are all gone." Jonothon tells Simone simply. "Even to the point of being returned to human." With all their strengths and weaknesses. That doesn't mean he's not noticing certain signs here. "Simone.. does your head hurt?" Asking not to be obvious, but because he's wondering something here. So many little clues that keep reminding him of others he's seen do similar things. Scott moves closer to Simone to help her toward a seat on the couch, "Have a seat Simone. Tell me why you don't feel right. Also...have you used the Danger Room since it has been modified?" He sounds absolutely serious, and he almost brutally pushes his emotions down to grasp at calmness and self-confidence. He is good at hiding his emotions, even from himself. He glances briefly toward Jono and nods. Simone nods and frowns, taking another breath. "No.. Not in a while.. " she answers back. If she were't so upset about her wings she might be basking in Jono's thrill. Her sense of self is so much greater, being older that foreign emotions don't erode her thoughts quite as easily. "Yes.." she replies to Jono, arching a brow.. "But.. i..I'm not hearing..any voices if that's what you are thinking..I..I think.. I need to go lay down again.. " she says as she stands up.. "I.. figured I should tell someone." "Go rest then Simone. I'll let The Professor know as soon as he gets up what has happened," Scott informs Simone. He then looks over at Jono, not sure what to think. He tries to telepatically send a message to Jono, then rolls his eyes at himself beneath his red (sun)glasses. He waits till Simone leaves before saying quietly, "Give me a moment," and goes to follow Simone to make sure she gets into her dorm room safely before returning with a frown. "I don't know what to think," he confesses. Jonothon's lips thin, but he doesn't say anything more. Merely nods to Simone about the woman wanting to go. Maybe that headache is too much. "Take care, gel." Standing near the table, not having gotten close to the woman, he watches her go. Once she's gone, the Brit looks to Scott as he returns. "She's acting like Siobhan does when emotions get too strong." Having been around the empath. "Seen it in Xavier sometimes too. Know I've felt that. Could her powers have shifted?" Since Simone's were psionic in nature. A shake of his head, "That would not make sense, as it has removed a physical manifestation. It is like Hank suddenly not having fur, or Kurt no longer having his tail. It does not happen without a reason. A shift of powers usually cause an increase of powers or a wider range of abilities, not removing previous abilities or powers," Scott explains. Scott then comments after taking his seat once again, "Why would she suddenly have Siobhan's powers in either case? Why are you suddenly human? If they are tied, it may have nothing to do with the Danger Room," he advises. "In the morning I want a run down of all the staff and students in the school, see if anyone else is having strange manifestations of powers or the lack of them." "I didn't say it made sense." The teen claims with a shrug. "Only that it strikes me as what I've seen in others who are having headaches thanks to the press of minds. She reacted as we did, Scott." Jonothon can only describe what he's seeing, for he's noticing details here. "That's a brilliant idea. Maybe we both should try and get some sleep now." For he did find you here, quite awake. Scott nods, "Very well. It is a legitimate observation. After she rests, we can hopefully find out some more information." He sighs, "I guess so. six hours should do, and hopefully The Professor should be getting up about then. If not, I think it should be enough that I will feel comfortable waking him up."